The present invention has a principal object to provide a separate clip for attachment glasses. The separate clip can easily engage with the attachment glasses and firmly grip the spectacles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a separate clip for attachment glasses which clip suit to variety to attachment glasses and spectacles and omits assembly process.
Accordingly, the separate clip for attachment glasses of the present invention comprises a separate clip having an upper gripping piece and a lower gripping piece pivotally connected to the upper gripping. Each of the gripping pieces has at least a magnet attracting each other. The lower gripping piece has a positioning plate engageable into a pair of coupling gaps in the bridge of the attachment glasses and a gripping space for gripping the bridge of a spectacles therein. Due to the magnets, the gripping of the attachment glasses to the spectacles is very stable and reliable. The characteristic of this separate clip is suitable to the variety of attachment glasses and spectacles.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.